O Cão e a Flor
by Hidari-kun
Summary: O amor costuma nascer quando nós menos esperamos. Ele não faz distinção das suas vítimas. Até mesmo o mais rebelde dos cães pode se encantar com a beleza de uma singela flor. .:: KibaIno ::.


Capítulo 1 : Ares de primavera

**Sinopse: **Sentindo-se abandonada por Sasuke que deixara a Aldeia, Ino vem sentindo um grande desânimo. Eis que chega a primavera e com ela a possibilidade de um novo romance para a jovem Yamanaka.

**Fase**: "Naruto Clássico"

**Shipper:** Inuzuka Kiba X Yamanaka Ino

**Classificação:** PG-13 / K+

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, nem me pertenceu e nunca me pertencerá. Mas sim ao Kishimoto-sama_._

**Nota do autor : **Marinheiro de primeira viagem, postando agora sua primeira Fic.

Dizem que a primeira vez é sempre a melhor,e eu realmente adorei escrevê-la.

Sinceramente,eu amo o shipper **KibaIno**, por isso minha primeira Fic é dedicada á eles.

Eu escrevi essa Fic há um bom tempo atrás. Mas por falta de tempo,eu não pude concluí-la.

Bom, nunca é tarde demais para terminá-la e postá-la, assim pensei.

E então,aqui deixo o resultado. Espero que gostem! ~ ^^

Sem mais enrolação,vamos ao que interessa!

* * *

><p>::<p>

Era uma manhã primaveril. O sol brilhava intensamente, o vento chicoteava as árvores úmidas trazendo para as ruas de Konoha uma miscelânea de sereno e flor.

Em seu estado normal, ela se sentiria altamente feliz com tudo isso. A primavera era, de longe, a sua época do ano favorita.

E lá estava ela, a jovem de longos cabelos loiros, sentada numa cadeira atrás do balcão da floricultura. Sua mãe havia saído e deixado a loja sob sua responsabilidade.

Apesar do gentil sorriso que dava aos clientes que visitavam a loja, uma dor angustiante tomava o seu coração. O motivo, talvez fosse seu amado Sasuke, que havia deixado a Aldeia alguns meses atrás, em busca de poder. Muitas vezes tentou ser como Sakura e superar a dor se dedicando ao treinamento, mas não conseguiu. Sentia-se abandonada, solitária, ninguém conseguia entender o que ela estava sentindo, e como se não bastasse havia falhado em várias missões.

Perdida em suas reflexões, Yamanaka Ino soltou um leve suspiro.

Um jovem garoto vinha correndo pelas ruas de Konoha. O vento soprava forte, trazendo consigo pequenas gotas de orvalho que recaiam sobre seu rosto. Seu velho companheiro, o cão Akamaru, vinha correndo mais á sua frente, fugindo de seu dono. Era difícil de acreditar na causa de todo aquele alvoroço;era dia do cão tomar vacina.

- Ei, Akamaru!Não seja medroso, volte aqui! – berrou Kiba.

O cão, porém, permaneceu correndo, sem notar que á sua frente a rua terminava. Por não virar a esquina, acabou por adentrar uma loja.

O barulho ecoou por todo o lugar, fazendo com que a menina despertasse e levantasse da cadeira em um pulo, assustada com o ruído proveniente dos vários vasos que foram de encontro ao chão.

- Mas o que diabos houve aqui? – espantou-se a menina ao ver as bancadas caídas no chão e o grande número de vasos que se espatifaram com a queda.

Do meio de toda aquela desordem saia o pequeno responsável: Akamaru, que por sinal, parecia um pouco atordoado com toda aquela confusão.

- Espera um pouco, você é o cão do... – antes que pudesse terminar, uma silhueta apareceu á porta da loja e foi ao seu encontro. - Kiba! - a garota de imediato o reconheceu.

- Essa não! – disse o rapaz com a mão na testa. Naquele momento ele havia desejado que seu cachorro não tivesse causado todos aqueles estragos justamente na loja da histérica e importuna Yamanaka Ino, sua antiga companheira de classe.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – disse a garota.

_- Gomen_!_ – _desculpou-se em uma breve reverência. Não era muito comum da parte dele aquela formalidade, mas diante da gravidade do problema era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer. – Akamaru recusou-se á tomar vacina então tive que vir correndo atrás dele, e...

- Por _Kami-sama_. Olha só essa bagunça. – desesperou-se Ino, colocando as mãos sobre seus cabelos.

- Nós sentimos muito. Não é Akamaru? – olhou em direção ao cachorro.

- Au! – concordou o animal.

- Aah... _kawaii_!_ – _seus olhos brilharam. – Eu não tinha percebido que o seu cachorro era tão fofo. Na verdade, ele sempre me pareceu feroz desde a sua luta no _Chuunin Shiken._

- É...bem, se me dá licença eu tenho que ir agora. – disse se dirigindo á saída. – Vamos Akamaru!

- Onde é que o "senhor" pensa estar indo? – questionou a garota puxando-o pelo capuz da jaqueta e forçando-o a voltar – Não está pensando em sair sem ao menos me ajudar a arrumar essa bagunça, está?

- B-bem...eu... – gaguejou tentando arrumar uma desculpa. – Eu... como é que eu poderia te deixar na mão? – concluiu. Não poderia decepcionar aquela garota bonita. Histérica, mas bonita.

- Ótimo, então você pega esses cacos, enquanto eu vou buscar outros vasos para as flores.

A primeira coisa que veio á mente do Inuzuka foi fugir antes que a garota voltasse. Mas algo o prendia lá. Talvez fosse um sentimento de culpa, talvez fosse...

- Pronto, aqui estão os vasos. Eu não pedi pra você recolher os cacos? - abismou-se ao ver que o chão permanecia do mesmo jeito que estava quando deixou o local.

- É que eu... – Kiba abaixou-se rapidamente para recolhê-los.

- Deixa pra lá. – Ino interrompeu – Vamos, eu te ajudo com isso. – colocou os vasos sobre uma bancada e também se abaixou.

A menina tentara pegar um caco que estava perto de sua perna, mas Kiba adiantou-se e o alcançou primeiro. Sentindo um leve toque em sua pele, deparou-se com a mão de Ino sobre a sua.

Por alguns segundos os dois se entreolhavam. O rosto de ambos corado.

- D-desculpe. – a garota retirou sua mão rapidamente, ignorando o fato de que seu coração tinha começado a bater mais depressa.

- Não foi nada. – o Inuzuka colocou a mão atrás da cabeça e deu um sorriso compreensível, ainda um pouco sem jeito com o momento constrangedor.

Depois do ocorrido, o silêncio abateu-se sobre os dois. A única coisa que se ouvia era o barulho dos cacos que Kiba despejava constantemente na lixeira, e o som da vassoura que Ino utilizava para juntar a terra do chão. Akamaru assistia á tudo acomodado.

- Bem, parece que já terminei aqui. – o silêncio foi quebrado por Kiba, que recolhera todos os cacos do chão.

- Eu também. Me ajuda á colocar a terra nesses vasos?

- Claro. – aproximou-se da garota, que já colocava um punhado de terra em um dos vasos reservas que trouxera.

Passado um tempo, e novamente o silêncio caiu sobre a sala.

- Deve ser bem legal trabalhar aqui. - disse o menino com a voz rouca, numa tentativa de puxar assunto.

- Por que diz isso? – respondeu Ino num tom um tanto quanto hostil.

- Bem, é que o ambiente é a sua cara. Quero dizer, tem todas essas flores e você deve adorar trabalhar aqui. - e jogou mais um punhado de terra em um dos vasos.

- Você é quem pensa. – sua voz agora transparecia tristeza. – Para uma garota como eu, que nunca soube o que é ser amada de verdade, e que nunca recebeu flores de uma pessoa querida, é doloroso ver diariamente as pessoas comprando flores para entregarem á alguém que amem, enquanto eu sonho com o dia em que poderei sentir o mesmo. - esforçou-se para não chorar. Não queria parecer fraca na frente dele.

- Eu... não entendo. – ela não esperava que ele fosse entender. Como que aquele garoto bobo e insensível poderia entender seus sentimentos?  
>- Eu não imaginava que as mulheres davam tanto valor á isso. – pensou que de vez em quando, dar algumas flores para sua mãe ou sua irmã, ou até mesmo sua <em>Sensei<em> ou Hinata, não seria nada mal.

- Bom , deixa pra lá. – quis cortar o assunto antes que lhe trouxesse mais desgosto.

- Mas mesmo assim, nunca pensei que uma garota como você nunca tivesse recebido flores. - deixou o vaso de lado e fitou a garota, apreensivo.

- O quer dizer com "uma garota como você"? – Ino também deixou seu trabalho e virou-se retribuindo o olhar de Kiba.

- Eu sempre achei que a popular Yamanaka Ino vivesse rodeada de pretendentes. – ele achava que Ino só não namorava outros rapazes pois só tinha olhos para Uchiha Sasuke.

- Então eu lhe apresento a verdadeira Yamanaka Ino. A sem graça e desolada Yamanaka Ino. Olha, agora você já pode ir embora. Eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer. – expulsou-o. Não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas.

- Mas, espera! Não terminamos o trabalho ainda. - Kiba hesitou.

- Eu posso terminar sozinha. Obrigada por sua ajuda.

- Não! Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa antes. - insistiu ele.

- Fazer o que? - questionou, imaginando o que mais aquele garoto pretendia fazer.

- Eu gostaria de...

- De...? - não esperou ele terminar.

- ... de comprar flores. - concluiu, um pouco constrangido.

- Flores? Você? Não brinca. - Ino se espantou. Perguntou-se quando foi que os alienígenas substituíram o verdadeiro Kiba por um clone romântico.

- Isso é o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois de toda confusão que eu e Akamaru causamos. – A menina até havia esquecido de que o cachorro estava ali.

- Não precisa fazer isso. Quero dizer, a menos que você queira dá-las para alguém. - não havia levado em conta essa possibilidade.

- É. Vou entregá-las á uma pessoa sim. - Kiba levantou-se limpando a terra das mãos em sua jaqueta.

- E é uma pessoa especial? – interrogou curiosa.

- Hum...pode se dizer que sim. - respondeu o rapaz sem entrar muito em detalhes. - Bom, então que tal você me mostrar algumas flores? Não levo muito jeito pra isso.

- Ah sim, claro! Por aqui. - conduziu Kiba até uma bancada de flores que não foi afetada pela confusão. Akamaru seguia os dois, inalando o suave aroma que as flores exalavam.

- Veja essas daqui! Foram colhidas nessa manhã. - a garota apontou para um vaso com flores de coloração rosada.

- Hum...parece interessante. - não conseguiu achar um adjetivo mais adequado para a flor.

- É sim. São flores de pessegueiro. É uma das flores mais bonitas da primavera e representa a juventude e a vida. É também uma das minhas favoritas. – completou.

Kiba ficou admirado com o prazer que a garota sentia ao descrever as flores. Realmente ela entendia muito bem do assunto e agora ele pôde ver a tamanha importância que isso tinha pra ela.

- Ótimo. Fico com essas. - Ino surpreendeu-se com a decisão repentina do _shinobi_. Estava habituada a mostrar uma variedade de flores aos seus clientes.

- Como desejar.

Ela então, recolheu o ramo de flores, adicionou outras complementares e as uniu com uma fita, formando um belo _Bouquet_. E ambos dirigiram-se ao balcão para efetuarem a compra.

Depois de todo esse procedimento, Ino dera ao menino um cartão no qual ele já escrevera.  
>A curiosidade da garota aumentou ainda mais, enquanto tentava deduzir o que estava escrito no cartão e , mais ainda quem iria recebê-las. Devia mesmo ser uma pessoa muito especial. Kiba jamais se prontificaria a comprar flores se não fosse. E então a tristeza voltou ao seu rosto. A situação se repetia mais uma vez.<p>

- Ei, Ino! – a voz do garoto a trouxe de volta de seu mundo de amarguras. – Pode me trazer um embrulho? Você sabe, não quero que me vejam na rua com essas flores.

- OK, eu vou buscar. - mesmo não entendendo que vergonha aquelas lindas flores poderiam causar para ele, Ino saiu da sala em busca dos pacotes no pequeno depósito da loja.

- Ei, Akamaru! Vamos! Depressa! – sussurrou Kiba ao seu cão, que não entendera a decisão repentina do dono. - Não há tempo á perder. Não pense que eu esqueci de sua vacina. – o Inuzuka colocou o capuz da jaqueta em sua cabeça, em seguida colocou o cão sobre a mesma como de costume, e saiu pela porta deixando a loja apressadamente.

- Aqui está! – Ino acabara de voltar ao recinto trazendo um rolo de papel de embrulho em suas mãos. - KIBA! – gritou ao perceber que nem o rapaz nem seu cão estavam mais na loja. Foi até a rua e não os encontrou. Confusa, retornou á loja e surpreendeu-se com o que havia sobre o balcão. As flores que Kiba comprara ainda estavam ali.

- Não é possível que ele as tenha esquecido. - pensou Ino. - Talvez Akamaru tenha fugido novamente, e Kiba foi atrás dele.

O cartão também estava ali. Foi então que lhe ocorreu a idéia de bisbilhotar o que havia escrito nele. Sabia que aquilo era errado e que tampouco era da sua conta. Mas procurou não agir pela razão, e sim pelo coração.

* * *

><p>Ino,<p>

Esta é uma forma de compensar toda confusão que causei.

Não sei se foi desse jeito que sonhou receber flores, mas

Espero que aceite-as em meu nome e de Akamaru.

Kiba

* * *

><p>Mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Releu o cartão de novo, e de novo. Mesmo com a verdade estampada á sua frente, era difícil de acreditar. Tudo aquilo que acontecera naquela manhã, para ela era como um conto de fadas, e pela primeira vez parecia ter um final feliz. Por um momento pensou em correr atrás dele, mas não saberia o que dizer. Resolveu ficar e apreciar o momento.<p>

_- _Obrigada... Kiba.

As lágrimas que tanto segurou enfim escorreram pelo seu rosto caindo sobre as pétalas das flores que sustentava contra o peito, selando aquele encontro repentino de primavera, onde a jovem Yamanaka recebera flores pela primeira vez.

::

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, minha primeira Fic publicada ~ \õ**

**Agora eu já posso morrer em paz, mas não antes de saber o que vocês acharam ~ xD**

**Por isso, por favor não hesitem em mandar Reviwes, vocês deixarão uma criança muito feliz ~ :3**

**Um _Arigato Gozaimasu_ á todos que leram ~ ^^**

**_Ja ne ~_ ô/**


End file.
